Dusty Petals
by coffeeslurp
Summary: Blood and Petals littered the floor, drool running down the blonde’s chin as he let out shaky breaths, eyes wide at the mess he had just threw up. His throat sore, breathing shaky as his chest tightened, letting out a slight gag as another petal slipped from his mouth and onto the wet floor, getting stained with blood. Fuck.


The day started off as—normally as it could, Midoriya being one of the first to leave the dorms, his green hair a wild mess ontop his head, Iida, of course, being the very first to wake, 2 hours early. It was quiet in the dorms as, everyone had just woken up, not fully awake enough to start their daily shenanigans

Bakugou, of course, on the other hand, was angrily pacing around his room, a scowl plastered across his face as he grit his teeth in anger. He felt sick, not..not a normal kind of sick. The kind where you feel awful and, should be throwing up but just—don't. He rushed a hand through his blonde locks, breath coming out soft and shaky. He shrugged the sick feeling off, maybe just..morning sickness.

He rolled his eyes to himself as he tugged on his clothes for the day, the dark, oversized school pants, a white button up, of course—leaving a few buttons undone, and then finally, the jacket. He again, ignored putting on the tie, rushing a hand through his hair once more before letting out a soft, but annoyed sigh. He never did understand the use for ties..

He eventually did make it out of his room, the same scowl plastered across his face as it was everyday. He looked around, ah, everyone seemed to be waking up more and more, getting louder as Iida tried to silence them. He held in a snort as Denki tripped and fell on himself after not paying attention to the tape Sero had placed down for that exact reason. He could feel a small twitch on the sides of his lips, ignoring the feeling as he walked into the dorm bathroom.

A weird, fluttering feeling wracked through his chest as he saw the red headed boy scrubbing away at his shark like teeth. His red eyes widening a bit as he saw the other boy look at him through the mirror. He held back another snort as the red head almost choked on his toothbrush after trying to speak to the blonde with the toothbrush in his mouth. A small amount of pink blush dusting the red head's cheeks in embarrassment as he over the toothbrush. "Bakugou! Hey man! I thought you would've been awake by now!". Bakugou merely rolled his eyes at the statement as he snatched up his own toothbrush, starring to angrily scrub at his teeth. Kirishima watched in awe, tears pricking his eyes as he grinned,'So manly..'he thought to himself before wiping some dribble from his mouth.

"Well? Did you sleep well bro?"he chuckles as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, still a bit embarrassed by what had happened a few moments ago with the toothbrush. Bakugou glanced over, huffing soflty as he nodded,"I guess"he grumbled as he spit into the sink, wiping his mouth with his sleeve before stuffing his hands back into his pockets. The weird fluttery feeling refused to let up as he swiftly left the bathroom, his scowl even deeper as he rushed back into his room, Kirishima watching in confusion as he did so.

Eventually, Kirishima gaired eenough courage to follow the blonde as he lightly knocked on his door, chewing his lip anxiously. "Err..Bakugou? You okay man?"the red head mumbles through the door. Bakugou felt a choking feeling in his lungs, as if he couldn't breath, gripping the front of his shirt into a ball as he heaved our breaths. "I'm...f..fine shitty hair"he managed to wheeze out, tears of pain pricking at his eyes a she angrily blinked them back. Dammit! Why couldn't he fucking breath!?

Kirishima seemed to noticed the wheezy, shaky sounds as he opened the door in a hurry, eyes widening at the sight of Bakugou hunched over, face tinted purple as he gagged and cough, spit running down his chin. He rushed over, crouching next to Bakugou as he blurted our random nonsense. "I-..Uhm..Bakugou! Dude uh- are you okay?"he grimaced weakly,'No of course he's not okay idiot! He's choking!'. He swallowed as he roughly hit the others back, eyes widening once more as he saw petals shoot from the others mouth, soaked with blood. He swallowed thickly, starring at the petals as Bakugou sucked in a shaky breath of air, wheezing out a "fuck".

Some drool ran down his chin as he sucked in breaths, eyes kissed as his face slowly returned to it's pale tan. He swallowed thickly as he wiped at the blood mixed spit dribbling down his chin, breath shaky and ragged as his throat was sore. Kirishima blinked, snapping out of his daze as he looked at Bakugou,"Dude! Are you okay?"he cupped the others face with a worried expression as he sighs. Bakugou felt his face heat up as he pulled back with a huff,"I'm fine idiot!"he hissed out, standing up shakily, the fluttering feeling returning as he locked eyes with the red head.

Kirishima merely scoffed at that,"Fine? Dude! You literally just- vomited petals! Petals! You think that's okay!?!"he dragged a hand down his face shakily as he stared at the bloody mess on the ground. Bakugou didn't want to admit it, or even aknowledge the fact but..he knew exactly why he threw up petals. He swallowed, glancing at the worried red head, his heart fluttering as his stomach did flips, his palms sweating as the tip of his ears got hot. He..was in love..,he averted his eyes, but..He looked back at the red head, who was now starring at him in confusion and worry. But, of course, it was one sided.

He felt his body starting to tremble, dark clouds covering his vision. His eyes rolling back as his body slumped to the ground, breathing going ragged once more. The last thing he heard was the red head's voice cracking as he shouted oh for him," **Bakugou**


End file.
